SnK Club
by Kirisa Mio
Summary: para character SnK berdiskusi untuk membahas persoalan-persoalan yang ada /Author bego bikin summary/ mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**SNK Club**

**Disclaimer **

**Shingeki no kyojin – Hajime Isayama**

**WARNING: OOC, abal, gaje, humor garing, Typo terbang(?)**

**Tema : PEMILU SnK**

Eren Jaeger: udah pada denger Pemilu kan ?

Mikasa Ackerman: ya tentu..

Armin Arlert: Pemilihan Umum.. kau kan buka partai Eren.. namanya apa ?

Rivaille: RiRen.. dengan motto : jaga keharmonisan yaoi, menjadikan rakyat belok, terbentuknya kelompok fujo sejati.

Erwin Smith: PILIHLAH ! PPT ! Partai Pemberantasan Titan !

Hanji Zoe: pendek ! Partai yang bagus ! aku akan mendukungmu !

Jean Kirstein: PILIHLAH PARATI YANG BENAR ! PKKH ! Partai Keluarga Kuda Harmonis ! motto: menjadikan kuda sejahtera, tentram, damai, dan aman.

Eren Jaeger: lu buka di kebun binatang aja !

Jean Kirstein: diem lu, monyet!

Eren Jaeger: lu yang diem, pantat kuda !

Rivaille: Kirstein, sekali lagi kau mengejek uke-ku kupastikan detik ke 5 kau akan menjadi sup..

Jean Kirstein: ti-tidak Kapten ! #kabur

Eren Jaeger: UWAAA makasiii semeku yang seksihhh !

Mikasa Ackerman: #pelukEren kau milikku..

Rivaille: dia milikku, iblis..

Mikasa Ackerman: siapa yang mengenalnya duluan, pendek ?

Eren Jaeger: sssttt ! Aku hanya milik-

.

.

.

TUHAN !

Mikasa Ackerman: kalo itupun aku tahu, Erenku sayang #eluskakiEren

Rivaille: bocah, kau mau kena hukuman ?

Eren Jaeger: TIDAAK ! pantatku sakit Heichouu !

Erwin Smith: hei topik kita apa ? jangan melenceng.. #SOKBIJAK

Rivaille: diamlah botak palsu..

Sasha Braus: emm.. tentang pemilu.. aku pilih RiRen aja ! pasti akan tampil nanti pair Jean x Marco ! dan televisi akan menampilkan adegan mereka ! KYAAAAAA GAK SABAAAARR ! #woi

Annie Leondhart: bendera scouting legion diganti dengan aksi homo..

Berthold Hoover: aku dirikan partai sendiri.. AHUT

Reiner Braun: apaan tuh ?

Berthold Hoover: Anti Homo Udah Tobat

Reiner Braun: alah sok suci lo, Bertl ! lo aja kemaren masi maen ama gue !

Christa renz: main apa ? #polos

Ymir: Christa sayang~ #panggilmanja itu aksi dewasa nak.. bisa dibilang cara membuat anak..

Hanji Zoe: pemilu diwarnai dengan koleksi foto yaoi !

Petra Ral: Hanji-san, jangan foto.. langsung aja di hadapan rakyat..

Hanji Zoe: hoo anak pintar ! aku akan bawa dokter !

Petra Ral: untuk apa ?

Hanji Zoe: jaga-jaga saja, barangkali habis lakuin aksi itu, bakal berojol..

Christa Renz: anak ?

Hanji Zoe: nilai 10 untukmuuu ! #nyanyi

Ymir: pergi! Jangan kotori otak Christaku ! *beriin death glare ke Hanji*

Christa Renz: Ymir, otakku masih sucikan ?

Ymir: ya selama kau tidak bergabung dengan monster fujo seperti mereka !

Hanji Zoe: biarkan saja, Ymir ! toh kalo kamu udah nikah ama Christa kalian bisa melakukannya !

Christa Renz: ini jauh dari topik..

Ymir: hentikan kesesatan ini..

Eren Jaeger: #cengo

Mikasa Ackerman: bagaimana kita dirikan partai bersama ?

Petra Ral: akhirnya ada yang bisa bersihkan otakku lagi~ #elusbokongheichou

Rivaille: cari mati, Petra ?

Erwin Smith: ide yang sangat bagus.. kita akan mendirikan scouting legion dalam suasana baru.. tak ada titan.. bebas yaoi.. bebas yuri.. bebas kesesatan.. tak ada lagi labil ekonomi yang menimbulkan kontolversi Keith Shardis..

Armin Arlert: pak ngomong apa toh ?

Rivaille: mencari sensasi

Erwin Smith: kita akan hidup dengan tenang ! mendirikan Pesantren Al-Sekoting untuk rakyat yang tobat dan membangun panggung homo untuk yang memenuhi asumsi.. dan kebebasan dalam bergaul.. pemilu bebas.. pilihlah partai SEKOTENG GAOL !

Armin Arlert: sekoteng ?

Eren Jaeger: min, barusan aku mo beli gado-gado ada poster kamu loh..

Armin Arlert: hah ?

Mikasa Ackerman: aku juga lihat..

Eren Jaeger: kau mau jadi presiden ?

Armin Arlert: tidak !

Eren Jaeger: gimana kalo kita ngusulin dari SnK, Komandan Erwin jadi presiden, Armin jadi wakilnya !?

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

.

.

.

Hanji Zoe: HUOOOOOO PAIR KESUKAANKUU ERUMIINNN !

Berthold Hoover: wah menarik.. Komandan Erwin yang bijaksana, adil, makmur, sehat sentosa, shaleh, baik hati, dan tidak sombong.. Armin yang manis kayak permen, otaknya kinclong abis dari laundry BUDI SEJAHTERA.. pasti rakyat akan bahagia..

Reiner Braun: itu komentar apa promosi ?

Armin Arlert: BUDI SEJAHTERA ? nama partai ya ? Partai Budi Sejahtera? #SALAH

Berthold Hoover: yup ! dan Partai NDAKMODAL !

Armin Arlert: nggak modal? Terus ngelakuin kampanye gimana?

Reiner Braun: utang kan bisa, cin.. #gayabancikaleng

Annie Leondhart: berubah jadi titan terus teriak gaje?

Berthold Hoover: betul, betul, betul!

Annie Leondhart: aku punya partai sendiri.. PA..

Mikasa Ackerman: Pe'a?

Annie Leondhart: Polepel Alone..

Mikasa Ackerman: ...

Eren Jaeger: kau mimpinnya gimana kalo sendiri?

Annie Leondhart: emang gue nyalon?

Connie Springer: buktinya kau bikin partai..

Annie Leondhart: itu hanya kumpulan para pejabat yang galau, stress, dan depresi..

Mikasa Ackerman: huh, sudah kuduga.. #buangmuka

Erwin Smith: ada yang mau dukung saya?!

Eren Jaeger: semuanya dukung pak!

Erwin Smith: HORAAAYYY!

Rivaille: Jaeger, berarti partai kita bubar saja?

Eren Jaeger: tidak, heichou.. semuanya berjalan mulus, semulus pahaku ini.. #liatinpaha

Rivaille: jangan menggodaku.. aku akan menyerbumu..

Eren Jaeger: GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOLOOOOOONGG!

Mikasa Ackerman: E-Eren!? #lari

Hanji Zoe: jadi sekarang straight menyebar lagi ya.. #nangis

Christa Renz: tidak sepenuhnya..

Sasha Braus: Ya sudah aku dukung Komandan Erwin saja.. nantikan gajiku naik, tak rayain pesta kentang..

Armin Arlert: terus?

Erwin Smith: aku akan menikah denganmu, Armin..

Hanji Zoe: HOREEEEEE! MENIKAHLAAAAHHH!

Christa Renz: sudah kubilang..

Ymir: kamu pinter ngeramal ya, Christa?

Christa Renz: tidak, kok.. #senyummanis

Ymir: *nosblit* yaudah ramalin kapan kita nikah!

Christa Renz: sekarang juga bisa..

Ymir: yuk!

Christa Renz: kemana?

Ymir: KUA!

Keith Shardis: kudengar si botak ketek pirang itu mengejekku.. dimana dia?!

Armin Arlert: ini ada kok, pak..

Erwin Smith: pak ampun pak!

Keith Shardis: kau bilang apa? Kontolversi saya?! Kamu pernah ngintip!? #hajarErwin

Hanji Zoe: apa mungkin akan ada pair Keith x Erwin ya? KYAAAA AKU DUKUUNGG ITUUUU!

Armin Arlert: aku sudah membuat poster-poster..

Erwin Smith: #mukabonyok seba..iknya.. besok..saja..

Armin Arlert: kampanyenya?

Erwin Smith: bukan..

Armin Arlert: terus apanya?

Erwin Smith: kita nikahnya..

Hanji Zoe: UOOOHH UNDANGG AKUU YAAAA!

Berthold Hoover: nomer urut partaimu keberapa, min?

Armin Arlert: satu..

Reiner Braun: dimana kampanyenya, min?

Armin Arlert: di mulut titan..

Reiner Braun: WAATT!? Kenapa nggak di lapangan bebas, min?

Armin Arlert: karena di lapangan itu sudah terlalu mainstream..

Reiner Braun: #bengong

Berthold Hoover: di mulutku saja, min! #unjukgigi

Armin Arlert: tidak di mulut Berthold miskin.. kulitpun tak punya.. #natapsinis

Berthold Hoover: #nangisgelindingan TAKDIIIRRR MINNN!

Reiner Braun: di mulutku saja, min! Aku punya kulit armor loh!

Armin Arlert: mm.. Reiner kayaaaaaa ! aku mo kampanya di mulut Armored Titan! #bahagia

Reiner Braun: makanya kulit jangan kayak sapi! #tawalaknat

Annie Leondhart: kau mengejekku?

Reiner Braun: ya yang ngerasa aja.. tunggu!

Dan diakhiri dengan Annie yang menghajar Reiner sampai pemuda berbadan kekar itu sekarat di tempat.

Berthold Hoover: biarin kulitku kayak sapi, sapikan mahal! Kalo kamu kayak kodok tuh! Hahaha! #ketawajahat

Author: geluuutt! Okei.. daaahh!

**TBC**

**A/N: **ada yang mau ngusulin tema berikutnya?

Review aja..

Okei, dadaaaaahh! #lambai"tangan

_Mio_


	2. Chapter 2

**SNK CLUB**

**Disclaimer – Hajime Isayama**

**WARNING: OOC, typo, humornya garing~**

**Tema: MISTERI HAMILNYA PARA UKE**

'_kejahatan tak kunjung usai, kasus-kasus korupsi dapat diatasi oleh poasangan Erwin Smith dan Armin Arlert dengan cara melempar para koruptor ke mulut titan.. tetapi, kejahatan dalam tingkat yang sangat sulit diatasi muncul, keganasan seme yang menerang ukenya sampai uke tersebut yang sesama jenis, bisa hamil..'_

Eren Jaeger: menurut saya, bisa terjadi dalam 2 faktor, faktor pertama, ayah saya, dokter muka monyet yang lari karna takut dilempar panci ibu saya, kedua Hanji Zoe yang meracik ramuan anehnya..

Armin Arlert: ayah kamu ngapain, ren?

Eren Jaeger: biasa, stress, karna gak jodoh ama cewek, akhirnya dia bikin obat sesama jenisnya..

Armin Arlert: siapa yang jadi percobaannya?

Eren Jaeger: kamu, min..

Armin Arlert: UOO-APAAAA!?

Eren Jaeger: buktinya kau punya muka manis, dan bisa saja..

Armin Arlert: APAA!?

Mikasa Ackerman: dia menyuntikmu dari belakang, min.. tapi untung Erenku tak kena suntik ayah bejatnya..

Rivaille: Arlert, hati-hati jika kau bertemu dengan si Erwin ang suka ngibulin anak bawah umur..

Armin Arlert: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EMAAAAAKKKK SALAH APAA ANAK BERBIMUUU IKIIII!?

Erwin Smith: gapapa min, aku akan selalu ada untukmu #eaaa

Keith Shardis: pantas mukanya cewek.. ternyata Dr. Jaeger hebat juga ya..

Hanji Zoe: PAPANYAA EREEEN HEBAAATTT! NANTI AKU MO BELAJARR AMA BELIAU SUPAYA BISA MENGUBAAHH EREEEEENNNN!

Eren Jaeger: untung bokap gua udah lari..

Rivaille: kan ada 2 faktor..

Petra Ral: INGAT REN! HEICHOU ITU GANAAAS RENN! BISA AJA DIA-BUAGH!

Eren Jaeger: Petra-san?

Rivaille: ditendang Annie..

Eren Jaeger: kenapa?

Rivaille: entahlah.. maukah kau bermain denganku, Eren?

Eren Jaeger: MAUUUU! Petak umpet, seluncur, kejar-kejaran, atau panjat tebing?!

Hanji Zoe: kasihanilah makhluk sepolos dia, pendek..

Rivaille: diam mata empat,

Hanji Zoe: biarin daripada mata sapi? Gue digoreng..

Rivaille: tapi aku perlu mengajarinya..

Petra Ral: ukh- ajari apa heichou? #sokpolos

Jean Kirstein: french kiss?

Connie Springer: sentuh dikit-JOSSS! #ditabok

Mikasa Ackerman: kudengar Marco hamil gara-gara kau Jean..

Jean Kirstein: a..anu.. a..

Sasha Braus: Anus? Kau bongkar isi anus Marco!?

Jean Kirstein: BUKAN BODOH!

Annie Leondhart: dia ngelahirin anak Jean di kuburan..

Jean Kirstein: TERUS ANAK GUE KEMANA!?

Annie Leondhart: dibawa kabur ke akhirat..

Jean Kirstein: *lari ke kuburan Marco*

Berthold Hoover: kalo dia ikut Jean pasti dibawa ke neraka..

Mina Carolina: pasti.. Marcokan suci..

Mikasa Ackerman: huh, kasihan..

Armin Arlert: kayaknya Marco putus asa karena Jean malah selingkuh.. makanya minta digigit Annie setengah.. setengah dikubur, setengahnya lagi buat gentayangin Jean..

Christa Renz: kasihan Marco..

Ymir: tak usah dikasihani..

Christa Renz: aku takut kau seperti itu..

Ymir: Aku tak akan menduakanmu, Christaku..

Berthold Hoover: Reiner sakit hati..

Erwin Smith: istriku, kau sudah hamilkan?

Armin Arlert: apa sih suamiku?

Eren Jaeger: aku nggak bisa bayangin, kalo nanti Armin bisa jadi angker.. Komandan Erwin jadi ikutan main Suami Takut Istri..

Rivaille: nikah Jaeger.. ayo kita nikah..

Eren Jaeger: aku nggak mau, heichou.. heichou sama petra-san aja..

Mikasa Ackerman: bagus, Eren! Sekarang pergilah cebol!

Rivaille: kau kasih apa ukeku jadi nolak kayak gini?

Mikasa Ackerman: ya dikasih panduan taubat lah!

Reiner Braun: sakit hatii akuu~ Christaku sudah menjadi milik iblis menyeramkan itu~

Hanji Zoe: mm.. AKU PUNYA IDEEEE CEMERLAANGG SECEMERLAAANGG KEPALA KEITH SHARDISSS! GIMANA KALO KITA SURUH EREN SAMA YMIR TUKERAAANN ALAATT!?

Ymir: ANJIIRR BUANG OTAK MESUM LO!

Hanji Zoe: KAU MAU CHRISTA HAMIL ATAU TIDAK!?

Ymir: mau sih..

Hanji Zoe: jadi, Eren bisa hamil, Christa juga.. dan pendek serta Ymir bahagiaaaaa~

Mikasa Ackerman: dengan diet hati, saya menolaknya..

Keith Shardis: kenapa saya jadi ejekan terus?

Erwin Smith: rupa anda, pak..

Keith Shardis: kayak apa?

Erwin Smith: orang menstruasi.. abis marah-marah mulu..

(Erwin ngelirik sebelahnya, dan dia lupa si botak itu daritadi di sampingnya.. alhasil, setelah itu dia koma..)

Armin Arlert: Komandan Erwin ditemukan dalam keadaan tanpa..

Eren Jaeger: nyawa?

Armin Arlert: bukan!

Mikasa Ackerman: kepala?

Armin Arlert: tidaakk!

Connie Springer: sempak?

Armin Arlet: tidaaakk!

Annie Leondhart: pisau?

Armin Arert: IYAAAA!

Eren Jaeger: apa maksudnya?

Hanji Zoe: itu looohh, ren! #masangmukaIYKWM#nyengirlaknat

Petra Ral: sabaarr Komandann! Kan bisa operassiiii!

Hanji Zoe: kepala kuning itu bolong dong!?

Petra Ral: YAA! ARMIN JADI SEMENYAAAA!

Rivaille: sabar Arlert, kau akan kuajari cara menjadi seme yang baik.. #otakmesum

Armin Arlert: aku rasa aku tak siap..

Hanji Zoe: HAHAHA GABISA NGEBAYANGIN SI KUNING ITU MENDESAAAAHH! NANTII AKUU BOLEHH NGUPINGG YAAA, MIIINN!

Armin Arlert: di rumahku?

Hanji Zoe: IYAAAA!

Armin Arlert: nanti direkam?

Hanji Zoe: IYAAAAA!

Armin Arlert: masukkin gugel!?

Hanji Zoe: IYAA!

Petra Ral: kalo nggak Hanji-san masuk aja biar bisa masukin You Tube!

Hanji Zoe: BOLEEEHH YAAA MIINNN? #puppyeye

Armin Arlert: ya cari saja kuncinya..

Annie Leondhart: aku yakin kunci itu ada di bokong komandan sekarat itu..

Christa Renz: aku rasa nasib komandan Erwin akan sama dengan Marco..

Reiner Braun: tapi jangan setengah juga..

Berthold Hoover: iya dan jangan gentayangan.. nanti Reiner ngompol..

Hanji Zoe: kalo bisa ngompolnya di kamu aja, Bertl..

Author: udah diem, Author nggak mau fanfic ini naik rate!

Hanji Zoe: woles thor! Sesuai keadaan aja!

Author: ya lakukan sesuka kalian saja..

Hanji Zoe: BAGUS!

Petra Ral: authornya nyerah..

Rivaille: tch merepotkan..

Eren Jaeger: oh ya, ayahku kayaknya udah pulang! Ada yang nitip obat?

Mikasa Ackerman: aku sudah bilang ke om Grisha, obat agar Eren jatuh hati padaku..

Hanji Zoe: OBAT SUPAYA EREN HAMIL, OMM!

Rivaille: itu akan menjadi mimpimu selamanya, Ackerman.. aku setuju denganmu, mata empat.. aku obat peninggi saja..

Jean Kirstein: oi om Grisha! Buat obat agar Marco idup lagi! Aku gak tahan dia gentayangan bilang "SUAMI BELO'ON" padakuuu!

Sasha Braus: aku titip obat pembuat kenyang, om!

Erwin Smith: sa..ya.. titip.. biar..saya.. punya lagi..

Hanji Zoe: tak usah, Erwin.. Armin sudah diajari si pendek itu.. jadi nikmatilah malam-malam bersama Armin~

Berthold Hoover: boleh nggak om, saya titip obat titan biar titan saya punya kulit emas?

Connie Springer: obat penumbuh rambut, om! Aku yakin Pak Keith bakal dukung!

Keith Shardis: aku dan Pixis juga..

Grisha Jaeger: titipan obat banyak banget.. oke kuterima semuanya kecuali Erwin Smith.. untuk Rivaille.. maaf nak.. itu sudah takdir..

Hanji Zoe: HOREEEEE!

Rivaille: cih, masa seme lebih pendek dari ukenya..

Petra Ral: tapi lebih ganaskan heichou? #nyengir

Rivaille: iya..

Hanji Zoe: obatnya ditunggu, om Grishaaa!

Eren Jaeger: aku doakan ayahku tak pernah membuat anaknya berubah gender..

Mina Carolina: kalo iya, ren?

Eren Jaeger: AYAAHH DURHAKAAA!

Rivaille: durhaka tapi kau bahagiakan, Jaeger?

Hanji Zoe: aku rasa mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat..

Mikasa Ackerman: aku akan menyiapkan bom agar pernikahan mereka gagal.. aku gak mau jadi jones!

Annie Leondhart: tenang, Mikasa.. gua juga jones..

Reiner Braun: JONES X JONES!

Mikasa Ackerman: tak sudi aku dengan pendek junior itu!

Annie Leondhart: siapa bilang gue mau ama elu?

Mikasa Ackerman: sepertinya biang keladinya dia.. #nunjukReiner

Berthold Hoover: reiner jadi sasaran lagi.. kali ini sama 2 perempuan ganas..

Reiner Braun: KENAPAAA TAKDIRKUUU SELALU BEGINIIIII!?

Berthold Hoover: kamu mau nuntut authornya?

Reiner Braun: YAA!

Author: mau kubuat kau mati di tangan Annie dan Mikasa?

Reiner Braun: #nyaliciut

Author: udah sekarat dulu aja.. lain kali, kau akan nyusul Marco..

Berthold Hoover: jangan thor, seme saya masih mau hidup!

Author: oke batalin.. nanti nikahannya bilang ya! Dan undang saya juga!

Berthold Hoover: dengan senang hatiii!

Author: TERIMA KASIIIIIIHHH! #pergi

Reiner Braun: MAKASIH UKEKUUUU! #nangisbahagia

Annie Leondhart: kau lupa endingnya seperti apa?

Mikasa Ackerman: apa perlu pisau Berthold?

DUAGH! BUAGH! DUAAK!

Oke lagi-lagi diakhiri Reiner menderita..

**TBC**

**A/N: **makassiihh yang udaah review, fav, dan follow~ Mio cinta kaliaaann!

Semoga nggak ada typo..

**Lalanur Aprilia: **makasiihh idenyaa! makasih sekali lagi!

**AkaneMiyuki: ** makasihh!

** 1301: **makasih ini udah lanjut hehe xD

**Rizanami: **maafin saya, soalnya saya gak tau gimana masuk universitas, maklum saya masih SMP (bentar lagi neng!) tapi nanti author nanya ke kakak, insya allah next chap.. makasih ya..

Oke, tema selanjutnya.. review ya..

Dan author ngucapin maaf karna mungkin chapter selanjutnya, lama karna author mau US.. doain ya..

Sampai jumpa~

Mind to review? ;)


End file.
